Battle for World Peace
by Game2002
Summary: The 26 Smashers are destined to save the world. If they don't, then the world will be destroyed. Based off Earthbound.
1. Default Chapter

Author's note: This is my 4th fanfic. Until now, I have received very little reviews in my stories. If this story doesn't get many reviews, then I guess this will be my last story I'll ever write. Please make me happy by having at least 6 reviews.  
  
THE BATTLE FOR WORLD PEACE  
  
Chapter 1: The Quest Begins  
  
One lovely day at the Smash Mansion...  
  
Captain Falcon (CF): I'm out to buy a new vehicle  
  
Fox: Why?  
  
CF: Because Samus used the fake mech gems to blow up our van in Game2002's 3rd story.  
  
Samus: You can't blame those on me; the fake ones look too real.  
  
CF: Why shouldn't I blame you? You made the fake gems look too real.  
  
Ness: I'm going with you.  
  
CF: Why?  
  
Ness: I need a new bat.  
  
CF: I just found out we're running low in cash.  
  
Master Hand (MH): Greetings, Smashers.  
  
Link: Where have you been?  
  
MH: Out doing my business. Anything new?  
  
CF: I want to buy a new vehicle, but there's not enough money.  
  
MH: You asked the right person. (Gives out some money)  
  
CF: Thanks a lot!  
  
MH: I have to go to the thumb-wrestling contest, see ya!  
  
Peach: He's a nice guy sometimes.  
  
CF and Ness went by taxi to the store.  
  
CF: Go buy what you want in that store, just meet me at this car store.  
  
Ness: Okay!  
  
Ness runs into Pokey.  
  
Ness: You're still alive?  
  
Pokey: I survived that helicopter crash.  
  
Ness: What do you want?  
  
Pokey: I just want to tell you that your doom is about to come.  
  
Ness: What do you mean?  
  
Pokey: You'll see, bye! (Runs off)  
  
At the car store..  
  
CF: I want a vehicle that can fit 26 people.  
  
Seller: You came to the right shop. (Shows CF the car)  
  
CF: What a long limousine!  
  
Seller: It has a built-in TV and a refrigerator.  
  
CF: Sounds good! How do much do you sale this?  
  
Seller: $2387.  
  
CF: Can I lower it to $1800?  
  
After a while...  
  
Ness: I got a brand new baseball bat that can sprinkle water when you're hot!  
  
CF: Check out this limousine!  
  
Ness: Must be very expensive!  
  
CF: The seller sold it for $2387, but I lowered it to $1800. He wouldn't lower it, so I Falcon Punched 2 of the cars until he finally agrees to lower the price.  
  
Ness: That's a good deal!  
  
A UFO the size of a usual plate appears.  
  
CF: A UFO is invading us!  
  
Ness: PK Thunder!  
  
The UFO explodes and a spider the size of a newborn baby's hand flies out.  
  
Spider: Please don't kill me!  
  
CF: Why are you invading us?  
  
Spider: I'm not invading you; I just want to talk to you guys. Sorry if I appeared to you in a frightening way. My name is Spy-Spy; I have come from Planet Dweeds to tell you about some horrible news.  
  
Ness: Planet Dweeds is a funny name.  
  
Spy-Spy: The evil destroyer Giygas has come to destroy your planet.  
  
Ness: So Giygas is at it again?  
  
Spy-Spy: The Onion of Enlightment has predicted that 26 people will save the world and destroy him. I bet that both of you are among those 26.  
  
CF: You better tell this to the rest of our members.  
  
Everyone got onto the car and drove off. Suddenly, a creature that looks like a moon with hands and legs appeared in front of their path.  
  
CF: What are you doing in the middle of the road? Suicide?  
  
Moonman Jr.: I have come to destroy Spy-Spy, he tried to ruin Master Giygas's plan, and he must be destroyed.  
  
Ness: What happened to the Starmen?  
  
Moonman Jr.: They want a day off. So we Moonmen substituted. Prepare to be destroyed, Spy-Spy!  
  
Ness: PK Flash!  
  
CF: Falcon Punch!  
  
Moonman Jr.: AHH!!!!! (Flies off)  
  
Spy-Spy: Thanks for the help. Giygas is searching for me. We must act fast.  
  
They finally reached home.  
  
Falco: Well?  
  
CF: I got a great car at a reasonable price!  
  
Peach: A big spider!  
  
Mario: I'll kill-a it! (Stomps Spy-Spy)  
  
Ness/CF: NO!!!!  
  
Mario: What?  
  
Spy-Spy: I am indeed as weak as a normal spider..  
  
Pichu: It can talk!  
  
Spy-Spy told the entire Smasher's about Giygas's plan.  
  
Spy-Spy: In order to overpower Giygas, you must all look for the eight locations of the sacred waters, use this water stone to absorb the water. When all eight are absorbed, it will create a liquid that when you drink it, you will have abnormal powers until you defeat Giygas. Here is the paper with the location of the eight sacred waters. I know they are written in riddles, try to solve it.. your... self. (Dies)  
  
Dr. Mario: That stomp really killed him.  
  
Bowser: That was a frightening story!  
  
Mario: Lets-a see da note.  
  
Location of the Sacred Waters;  
  
House of the destined ones  
  
Village of nobody  
  
Where the odd language fellows live  
  
Where winter never ends  
  
House of the Trainer of Healing  
  
The abandoned tower  
  
Beneath the tall mountain  
  
The hottest place  
  
Link: House of the destined ones? That must be our house! Spy-Spy said we're the destined ones.  
  
Luigi: The water stone is flashing and making a beeping sound!  
  
Game & Watch (G&W): It must indicate that we're near it!  
  
Kirby: Let's try the swimming pool in our backyard.  
  
When the Smashers got to the pool, the stone was flashing really fast.  
  
Zelda: Put the stone into the pool.  
  
When the stone was put into the pool, it absorbed a bit of the water.  
  
Ness: We found the first sacred water!  
  
Yoshi: I never knew that our swimming pool is sacred water!  
  
Marth: Let's go and look for the other sacred waters!  
  
Smashers: Right on!  
  
The Smashers set off to look for the sacred waters.  
  
Please review and wait for the next chapter. 


	2. Desert of Illusions

Author's note: I can't wait to start chapter 2.  
  
Chapter 2: Mirages  
  
Roy: Does anyone know where's a village without anyone in it?  
  
Young Link (YL): I been looking through the history book and learned that many people left their homes to look for gold in California.  
  
Link: We're talking about our world, not the real world.  
  
Ganondorf: The only one I can think of is the abandoned village in Desert of Illusions.  
  
DK: That could be the possible spot since many people left that village due to the dryness of that desert.  
  
Samus: Then we should get going.  
  
CF: That place is real far. It takes about a three days drive to get there.  
  
Fox: We could use our plane.  
  
Falco: Everyone to the basement!  
  
After a while, you see the Smash Mansion being rise into the sky by some metal pillars, revealing a hole underneath it and a jet flew out of it, then the house returned to normal.  
  
Yoshi: I'm scared of heights!  
  
Mario: Calm-a down, we'll be there soon.  
  
Yoshi: I can't! I'm suffering!  
  
Everyone ties Yoshi up.  
  
Bowser: That should keep him quiet until we reached there.  
  
Yoshi: Hmph hmph hmph hmph!!!!  
  
Bowser: QUIET! (Faints Yoshi)  
  
After 3 hours, they landed in Desert of Illusions.  
  
Marth: The village is over there.  
  
The village disappears.  
  
Zelda: An illusion.  
  
DK: An oasis!  
  
But it was a mirage also.  
  
Luigi: Too many mirages.  
  
Bowser: Isn't that Master Hand?  
  
Master Hand disappears.  
  
Kirby: These mirages are cracking me up!  
  
They see a long thick string rising from the sand.  
  
Pichu: That one looks real.  
  
Mewtwo: That isn't a mirage.  
  
CF: Who said it isn't? I say it's a mirage, I'll show you. (Kicks that string)  
  
Suddenly, that thick string rises from the sand; it's actually the tail of a giant scorpion!  
  
Smashers: Whoa!  
  
CF: That's just a mirage. (Gets toss away by the scorpion) What are guys standing here for? RUN!  
  
Mewtwo: Now do you believe?  
  
The Smashers kept running, they completely forgot about there jet.  
  
DK: Looks like we outrun that scorpion.  
  
Jigglypuff: We ran into a village.  
  
Mewtwo: This isn't a mirage.  
  
G&W: The water stone is flashing!  
  
Pikachu: Let's spread out and find the sacred water!  
  
Everyone spreads out.  
  
Peach: This house is dirty and empty.  
  
Mario: The bed is still bouncy as ever.  
  
Luigi: There's no water here at all.  
  
Yoshi: Could it be this well?  
  
YL: But the well is empty.  
  
Kirby: I see only fish bones down there.  
  
Ganondorf: This bar still has leftover liquors.  
  
Bowser: Could one of them be the sacred water?  
  
G&W: The stone is flashing really fast!  
  
Fox: Let's try some of these liquors; maybe one of them is the sacred water.  
  
They tested by pouring the liquors into a bowl and then putting the water stone into the bowl. After 5 tries, they finally found the sacred water.  
  
Fox: Yes! We absorbed the second water!  
  
Suddenly, the giant scorpion appeared again!  
  
Link: Not him again!  
  
Mario: We'll hafta defeat him!  
  
DK jumped onto the tail and grab hold of.  
  
DK: I'll hold down his poisonous tail! (Got swing around) WAH!!  
  
Link: I'll help you! (Jumps and cuts off the tail)  
  
Dr. Mario: With the tail gone, the scorpion won't have any poisonous attacks.  
  
The scorpion used its pincer to grab Popo.  
  
Popo: HELP!!  
  
Nana: Leave my brother alone! (Exhausts cold breath)  
  
Popo: You got me frozen with the pincer!  
  
YL: Eat this! (Throws a bomb into the scorpion's mouth)  
  
The bomb explodes inside the scorpion and it explodes!  
  
Smashers: Yay!!!!  
  
Marth: Let's get moving.  
  
Falco: I'll use this remote control to call the jet over automatically.  
  
So the Smashers found the sacred waters. Will they be able to find all of them? Please review. 


	3. Disgusting chapter

Author's Note: It's best that you don't eat anything while reading this chapter.  
  
Chapter 3: Saturn Valley  
  
Samus: Where can we find people with odd languages?  
  
Ness: Mr. Saturn comes to my mind.  
  
Zelda: Ah yes, they speak strangely.  
  
They headed for Saturn Valley.  
  
Mr. Saturn: Welcome Saturn Valley, ZOOM!  
  
Peach: They speak weird indeed.  
  
G&W: The water stone is flashing!  
  
Mario: Do you have-a any watered place-a here?  
  
Mr. Saturn: Hot spring. But no one no way go there because road blocked.  
  
Bowser: They entrance is blocked.  
  
Mr. Saturn: Master Poop did this.  
  
Ness: We should go fight this guy named Poop.  
  
Mr. Saturn: Poop lives back of waterfall.  
  
The Smashers went to the nearest waterfall. They saw a door there.  
  
Door: Please fart before coming in.  
  
Zelda: What the?!  
  
Dr. Mario: Someone must fart in order to open it.  
  
Ganondorf: Who should do it?  
  
Dr. Mario: You can't force someone to fart. *Farts*  
  
Door: Good, you can come in.  
  
Luigi: That was lucky.  
  
When they went inside, they saw rotten things everywhere.  
  
Peach: This place smells..  
  
Ness: Master Belch wasn't like this...  
  
Link: I can't stand this smell..  
  
Slime: Someone entered our base!  
  
Bowser: You're not telling anyone about it!  
  
Slime: Aren't you the pizza man we called?  
  
Mario: Yes-a we are!  
  
Slime: Then proceed to Master Poop.  
  
Bowser: Why did you say yes?  
  
Mario: To avoid-a fighting.  
  
They came to a jail with many Mr. Saturns in it.  
  
Mr. Saturn: Help us! Boing!  
  
YL: We'll do it after defeating the mastermind here.  
  
They soon met a huge pile of brown slime.  
  
Poop: You're no pizza man! You all are the destined ones!  
  
Zelda: Release the poor Mr. Saturns!  
  
Poop: I'll destroy you as Giygas said! (Vomits)  
  
Peach: ACK! You vomited on my dress!  
  
Poop: Want some chocolate? (Throws brown slimy stuff)  
  
Fox: It's feces! RUN!  
  
The Smashers ran around like wild to avoid the poos that Master Poop throws.  
  
Poop: (Singing) I smell bad! You smell bad! Everyone here smells so bad!  
  
Luigi: Stop it!  
  
Poop: Don't you like it?  
  
Yoshi: His breath is horrible!  
  
Kirby: I'm dying from the smells!  
  
Poop: I'm gonna sneeze, ACHOO!  
  
Peach: You sneezed onto my dress!  
  
Poop: It looks prettier that way.  
  
Ganondorf: You'll out of your mind!  
  
Poop: No I'm not! (Vomits out slimes)  
  
Ganondorf: AHHHHH!!!!!!  
  
Popo: I'll show you! (Uses Blizzard)  
  
Poop: NO! I'm scared of cold! STOP!!! (Turns to ice)  
  
The Smashers smashed Master Poop into smithereens. Then the slimes start to disappear.  
  
Falco: We finally defeated him!  
  
Back in Saturn Valley, the blockage to the springs disappeared.  
  
Peach: Finally I get to dip in the hot springs!  
  
Roy: Dang! Why is this hot spring separated male and female by a fence!  
  
Marth: Pervert.  
  
G&W: Yes! The water stone absorbed some of the spring water.  
  
Mario: That's three!  
  
Mr. Saturn: You help us find Elder Saturn. He gone from valley. Ding, Ding!  
  
Link: But we don't know what happen to him.  
  
Mr. Saturn: Mr. Saturn no know either.  
  
The Smashers spent a night at Saturn Valley.  
  
Ganondorf: These beds are small!  
  
Pichu: It's perfect for me!  
  
Bowser: I prefer sleeping on the floor.  
  
DK: I just crushed the bed with my weight..  
  
The next day, the Smashers returned to their jet and went off to look for the remaining sacred waters.  
  
Did you loose your appetite reading this chapter? Please read and review! 


	4. 4 and 5

Author's note: Hope you like my story.  
  
Chapter 4: 4th and 5th Found  
  
Popo: Winter Woods is always winter.  
  
Falco: We'll go look for the sacred water there.  
  
They landed in Winter Woods.  
  
Pichu: Snow!  
  
Pikachu: I want to play snow!  
  
Peach, Zelda, Luigi, Pichu, Pikachu, Jigglypuff, Ness, YL, and the Ice Climbers stayed at the jet while the others entered the forest.  
  
Pikachu: We made a cute snowman!  
  
Pichu: We're the best!  
  
Nana: Ours is bigger than yours!  
  
Ness: Is that all you can do? (Shows them a snow dragon)  
  
Jigglypuff: I made a snow microphone.  
  
In the forest...  
  
G&W: The stone is flashing again.  
  
Link: I see a lake there.  
  
Roy: But it's frozen.  
  
Bowser: I'll burn it. (Breaths fire)  
  
The lake defrosted so they can use the water stone to absorb the water.  
  
Marth: That was simple.  
  
Fox: The back..  
  
Everyone looked back and saw a giant floating head whose face looks like a hockey mask, it also has two disembodies hands.  
  
Smashers: AHHHHH!!!!!!  
  
The floating head attacked them as they run through the forest.  
  
Yoshi: HE GOT ME!!!  
  
Link: I'll save you! (Stabs the hand)  
  
Yoshi: Thanks. RUN!!!  
  
Zelda: The others are coming back.  
  
Samus: Get in the jet!  
  
YL: But I'm not done with my snow Triforce yet.  
  
Link: Get in now!!!  
  
Everyone got into the jet and flew off, but the giant head flew after them.  
  
Dr. Mario: He's still after us!  
  
Kirby: What does he want from us?  
  
Falco: Take that!  
  
The back of the jet fired missiles and blasted the head onto the ground.  
  
Fox: He's gone.  
  
Ganondorf: I wonder why he attacked us.  
  
Peach: What was that thing?  
  
DK: No idea.  
  
Ness: The next sacred water is in the house of the trainer of healing.  
  
Mario: This could be hard to find-a.  
  
They soon landed in a city to rest.  
  
Marth: Do you know who the trainer of healing is and where he lives?  
  
Man: No idea.  
  
Bower: Do you know anything about the trainer of healing?  
  
Woman: Sorry, I don't know anyone called that.  
  
Yoshi: Oooooh, I want to eat the apple. (Eats it)  
  
Seller: You ate without paying it!  
  
Yoshi: I have no money.  
  
Seller: I'll call the police.  
  
Yoshi: Help me!  
  
DK: I'll pay you more apples. (Pushes down a nearby apple tree)  
  
The apple tree fell and crushed the seller.  
  
DK: Let's run...  
  
???: Long time no see.  
  
YL: Aren't you Gary?  
  
Gary: Yep. It's good to see you Smashers again.  
  
Zelda: Do you know anyone called the trainer of healing?  
  
Gary: Trainer of healing? You mean Yellow?  
  
Zelda: It's actually Yellow?  
  
Pikachu: You mean the girl with blond hair, wears a cowboy hat, wears a yellow suit, and has 2 Pikachus?  
  
Gary: Yes, that's her. But I haven't seen her lately.  
  
Mario: Where does she live?  
  
Gary: Next to that river.  
  
Luigi: Thanks for the help, but why is she called the trainer of healing?  
  
Gary: Because she possesses a magical power to heal wounds and sicknesses.  
  
Ness: I can also do that with PSI Life-up and PSI Healing.  
  
The Smashers went to Yellow's house.  
  
Roy: The door isn't lock, yet nobody is at home.  
  
Jigglypuff: She doesn't mind any thieves to come in.  
  
G&W: The stone is flashing!  
  
The Smashers tested all the waters in her house, ranging from toilet water to drinking water.  
  
Pichu: None of them are the one.  
  
G&W: The stone is flashing the quickest in the kitchen.  
  
Peach: But we tried every liquid in the kitchen and none of them is the one.  
  
Mewtwo: Maybe... (Blasts the floor)  
  
Ganondorf: Why are doing destroying the floor?  
  
Water shoots out from the floor.  
  
Mewtwo: I knew there's an underground spring beneath her house.  
  
They tried that water and it is the one!  
  
G&W: We got 5 sacred waters already!  
  
Mario: Lets a go and look for the remaining 3!  
  
So the Smashers returned to their jet and flew off.  
  
Only 3 are left, will they succeed? Read and review please.  
  
BTW, Yellow indeed has the power to heal people and Pokemons. Read the manga "Pokemon Adventures" by Hidenori Kusaka. That is the best Pokemon manga I've ever read and it portrays Pokemons as dangerous creatures. You must read it! 


	5. Terror Tower

Author's note: 3 chapters in one day!  
  
Chapter 5: The Terribly Tall Terrible Terror Tower  
  
Fox: Our jet is out of fuel; we need to land first.  
  
They landed next to a tower.  
  
Pichu: What's that tower?  
  
Link: That's the Terror Tower. They say it's really dangerous inside.  
  
G&W: The stone is flashing!  
  
Luigi: Don't tell me the water is inside this haunted tower!  
  
Kirby: I can just fly up there.  
  
It started to rain.  
  
Pikachu: You'll get zapped by lightning if you fly up.  
  
Jigglypuff: Guess we have to go up from the inside.  
  
Fox: I need to stay behind to refresh the jet.  
  
Falco: Me too.  
  
Fox, Falco, Peach, Zelda, and Luigi stayed behind while the others entered the tower.  
  
DK: Bloodstains everywhere..  
  
Link: That's why it's called the Terror Tower.  
  
Mewtwo: Mario! Stop!  
  
Arrows zip by Mario.  
  
Mario: Thanks for warning me.  
  
Mewtwo: I'll freeze the arrows in place and all of you run past quick.  
  
After the arrow incident...  
  
Marth: This room is small.  
  
Pichu: The door just shut tight!  
  
Dr. Mario: The ceiling is coming down!  
  
Bowser: And it has spikes on it!  
  
CF: We'll be crushed as flat as a pancake dripped with maple syrup and butter!  
  
Yoshi: I'm hungry.  
  
Samus: That's not a problem. (Shoots wall, creating a hole)  
  
Everyone went through the hole Samus made and got to safety.  
  
Kirby: There's no land from here, it's a huge gap to the other side.  
  
Mewtwo: I'll fly there and see if there's any switch to create land. (Flies to other side) Nothing here!  
  
G&W: How do we get across like this?  
  
Yoshi: I'll try jumping there.  
  
Yoshi made a huge jump but didn't make it to the other side.  
  
Yoshi: AH!  
  
Dr. Mario: He's falling!  
  
Yoshi landed on air!  
  
Yoshi: There's invisible land here!  
  
Mario: There really is-a invisible floor here!  
  
Everyone got to the other side.  
  
DK: An iron ball is rolling toward us!  
  
CF: Falcon Punch! (Destroys iron ball) There's another iron ball inside!  
  
Ganondorf: It's a small one.  
  
The iron ball explodes.  
  
Dr. Mario: Is everyone all right?  
  
Wobser: My name isn't right.  
  
DK: My name is fine, but maybe the full name is wrong. (Reveals full name to be Dong Konkey)  
  
Dong Konkey: NO!!!  
  
Snes: This name isn't bad.  
  
Mewtwo: Everything is messed up! Change back!  
  
Everyone's name turned back to normal.  
  
YL: What's that on the wall?  
  
Link: Looks like a head.  
  
It was a stone head on the wall with two stone hands.  
  
DK: It's attacking us!  
  
Samus: Simple! (Shoots head) No use?!  
  
The stone head fired its hands, but Bowser caught it.  
  
Bowser: Take it! (Throws hand back)  
  
The hand hits the other hand and explodes.  
  
Roy: Flare Blade! (Destroys head in one blow)  
  
Popo: No sweat at all.  
  
They got up many floors.  
  
Nana: This is the 30th floor!  
  
Link: We should be there soon.  
  
Two knights appeared.  
  
Marth: They want to fight. I'll show them! (Hits with sword) My sword is broken!  
  
Bowser: I broke my claw hitting them!  
  
CF: Falcon Punch! Ouch!  
  
Samus: Their armor is way too tough!  
  
The knights swinged their axes.  
  
Roy: You cut off a single string of my hair!!! DIE!!! (Slashes like mad)  
  
Roy amazingly sliced one knight into pieces.  
  
Mario: Cool!  
  
Ganondorf: Warlock Punch! Ouch!  
  
Kirby: I'll try inhaling them! (Sucks) It's too heavy to be sucked in!  
  
Roy: I'll use Flare Blade! What!? No use!  
  
Dr. Mario: How did you do it just now?  
  
Roy: I have no idea!  
  
The Ice Climbers used their breath to freeze the knight.  
  
DK: I'll toss the knight out the window!  
  
DK throws the knight out the window and it fell to the ground and shattered.  
  
Bowser: Good going! Let's get moving!  
  
They finally reached the top.  
  
G&W: There's a cauldron with water inside.  
  
The water stone absorbed the water in the cauldron.  
  
Nana: We finally got the sacred water.  
  
Ness: There's a slide here, I'll go down first.  
  
Jigglypuff: Wait for me! (Goes down slide)  
  
YL: Looks fun!  
  
Pichu: Yippee!  
  
Everyone slides down the slide and reached the bottom within few minutes.  
  
Fox: You guys came back just in time! A UFO came and took Peach and Falco away!  
  
Mario: Peach!!  
  
Bowser: How can they do that!!  
  
Fox: The UFO just left; let's follow it quick!  
  
The Smashers got into their jet and went after the UFO.  
  
Will the Smashers rescue Peach and Falco? Wait for the next amazing chapter! 


	6. Base

Author's note: There's an important message at the end, so please remember to read it.  
  
Chapter 6: Mooman Base  
  
The Smashers are following the UFO that kidnapped Falco and Peach.  
  
Fox: There's that UFO, let's follow it.  
  
They entered a cloud.  
  
Samus: How can we see inside this cloud?  
  
CF: The cloud is gone now. Hey! We lost the UFO!  
  
Pikachu: And we're crashing into that mountain!  
  
Fox: Tight turn!  
  
The jet turned just in time before it hits the mountain.  
  
Pikachu: Isn't that Mt. Silver, the tallest mountain here?  
  
Popo: One of the sacred water is hidden beneath the tallest mountain.  
  
Jigglypuff: Maybe we should enter the mountain from a cave that leads down.  
  
Link: Let's go find the water first.  
  
Mario: How about-a Peach?  
  
YL: Talk about that later.  
  
The jet landed at the foot of the mountain.  
  
Bowser: There doesn't seem to be a cave around here.  
  
Zelda: This flower is beautiful.  
  
Zelda picked the flower and a hole appeared on the mountain.  
  
Luigi: A secret entrance, what's inside?  
  
Samus: Inside is full of mechanics!  
  
Ness: Maybe the UFO entered here.  
  
Moonman: Intruder alert!  
  
CF: (Grabs Moonman): Where's our friend?  
  
Moonman: They're deep in the base, please let me go....  
  
CF: Fine! (Throws Moonman away)  
  
G&W: The stone is flashing again.  
  
Roy: We're attacked by tons of Moonmen!  
  
Moonmen, Lesser Mooks, and Nuclear Reactor Robots attacked them.  
  
Link: Take that!  
  
Lesser Mook: You've cut off my hand!  
  
Link: Want more?  
  
Lesser Mook: Not my legs!  
  
DK picked up a nuclear reactor robot and used it as a bowling ball to knock down the Moonmen.  
  
DK: Score!  
  
Roy: See my sword!  
  
Moonman: Then see my beam saber!  
  
Roy: I can destroy it easily!  
  
Moonman: (Attacks)  
  
Roy: MY SWORD!!!!! YOU'LL PAY!!!!! (Grabs Moonman and swings him around)  
  
Moonman: I'm getting dizzy!  
  
A Moonman Super appeared. Just like Starman Super, they're yellow.  
  
Starman S.: You shall not precede any further.  
  
DK: A golden banana!  
  
Starman S.: Don't eat me!  
  
DK: I don't want to eat you; I just want to swing you around.  
  
Starman S.: AHHH!!!!  
  
After the rough battle...  
  
G&W: The stone is glowing faster and faster as we reach that door.  
  
Inside that room, they saw several water-filled glass tubes, inside those glass tubes are Falco, Peach, Mr. Saturn, Yellow, Ash, New Age Retro Hippie, and a hiker! Even though they're in water, they can still breathe.  
  
Mario: PEACH!!!  
  
Peach: Next... room..  
  
In the next room, they saw a Moonman with spikes on its back.  
  
Moonman Deluxe: The Onion of Enlightment was right; you are indeed strong.  
  
Mario: Let go Peach!  
  
Moonman D.: Try and defeat me! (Pulls Mario's moustache)  
  
Mario: Stop pulling my moustache-a!  
  
Luigi: Leave my brother alone! (Shoots fireball)  
  
Moonman D.: Why you! (Pulls Luigi's moustache)  
  
Luigi: HELP!!  
  
DK: Is that your way of fighting? Pulling other people's hair?  
  
Moonman D.: Yes! (Pulls DK's hair)  
  
DK: Leave my hair alone!  
  
Marth: You stop it!  
  
Moonman D.: Shut up! (Pulls Marth's hair)  
  
Marth: DON'T! My hair is my most important thing!!!!  
  
Samus: Stop it! (Shoots Moonman Deluxe)  
  
Moonman D.: How dare you! (Throws Samus's helmet away)  
  
Samus: YOU!!! (Fires again)  
  
Moonman D.: Ouch!  
  
CF: Falcon Punch!  
  
Ganondorf: Warlock Punch!  
  
Starman D.: YAHHHH!!!!!  
  
Ness: PK Flash!  
  
Starman D.: AHHH!!!! (Explodes)  
  
Nana: We did it!  
  
Everything in the base stopped working.  
  
Mario: They're finally free!  
  
Peach: I knew you would come save me!  
  
Falco: Finally!  
  
Fox: How did you breathe inside?  
  
Falco: I don't know; it doesn't seem like being inside water at all.  
  
Mr. Saturn: Me very thankful to you. Zoom!  
  
Yellow: Thanks for the help.  
  
Ash: Good to see you again!  
  
Hippie: I thought I was done for.  
  
Hiker: Finally I'm saved!  
  
The water stone absorbed the liquid in the glass tube.  
  
G&W: Just one more to go!  
  
Bowser: Does anyone know which place is the hottest?  
  
Hiker: Of all the mountains I climbed, Mt. Lavalava is the hottest place I ever experienced.  
  
Roy: That could be the place.  
  
Everyone leaves the base and went their own way.  
  
Wait for the next chapter.  
  
Request: Even after I played Earthbound, I still have no idea how Giygas looks like. Can you tell me in your reviews how Giygas should look like when the Smashers encounter him? 


	7. Volcano

Author's note: I'm waiting for reviews.  
  
Chapter 7: The Hottest Place  
  
The Smashers landed next to Mt. Lavalava.  
  
Luigi: Must we have to go inside?  
  
G&W: The deeper the hotter and the closer to the sacred water.  
  
Everyone enters a cave in the volcano.  
  
Zelda: This place is burning!  
  
Kirby: I can't take the heat anymore!  
  
Samus: My suit has a built-in air conditioner.  
  
Nana: Our blood is cold, so we don't feel hot.  
  
Popo: We can cool you all with our icy breaths.  
  
Ness: That's better.  
  
Yoshi: We get to eat cold foods!  
  
Dr. Mario: What cold food?  
  
Yoshi: There's a refrigerator there!  
  
Falco: Where did it come from?  
  
They opened the refrigerator and hot winds blast out.  
  
Yoshi: YAHHHH!!!!!  
  
Dr. Mario: This air could burn you!  
  
They continued on until they came to a huge lava pool.  
  
YL: How do we cross over?  
  
Kirby: I'll fly onto that small island first. (Flies there) Hey! This land is moving!  
  
Kirby is actually standing on a big turtle.  
  
Link: This turtle is swimming in lava!  
  
Ness: I can talk to animals. Can you carry us over, turtle?  
  
Turtle: For what reason do you come here?  
  
Ness: To find the sacred water.  
  
Turtle: The only water I know is in the center of this volcano.  
  
Ness: Can you lead us there?  
  
Turtle: Hop on my back.  
  
The Smashers rode the turtle to the other side.  
  
Turtle: Beware the evil monster at the center. (Submerges into lava)  
  
Ness: He said there's a monster guarding the sacred water.  
  
Luigi: GHOST!!  
  
Ganondorf: Those fires are floating in air!  
  
Marth: He's burning my cape!!! AHHHH!!!!  
  
Popo: Go away, you floating fire! (Breathes cold wind)  
  
Mewtwo: I can use my ice beam to stop them.  
  
Mewtwo and the Ice Climbers used their icy attacks to destroy the flying fires.  
  
Mario: There's a man made of lava!  
  
Mewtwo: Simple! (Uses ice beam) It's no use!  
  
Falco: He's too hot to be frozen!  
  
Lava Man: Go away!  
  
DK: Why?  
  
Lava Man: Because I said so!  
  
DK: Why do you say so?  
  
Lava Man: Because I said so!  
  
DK: Any other reasons?  
  
Lava Man: I said so!  
  
Pikachu: Take that! (Shoots electric)  
  
Lava Man: Yeouch!!!  
  
The Smashers ran past the lava man.  
  
Lava Man: Come back!  
  
The Smashers finally reached the center of the volcano.  
  
Link: What's that over there?  
  
The turtle from just now appeared.  
  
Ness: Why are you attacking us?  
  
Turtle: I'm actually Giygas's follower. I led you here so I can make you fail!  
  
Lava Man: I got you! Let's destroy them, turtle!  
  
Luigi: They're against us!  
  
Peach: We'll never defeat this giant turtle and lava guy!  
  
Turtle: Meet your doom! (Starts to exhaust flames)  
  
Lava Man: Die!  
  
Suddenly, the ceiling breaks and Ash jumps down with Gyarados.  
  
Mario: What are you doing here?  
  
Ash: You saved me at the base, now I'm here to save you! Attack, Gyarados!  
  
The water attacks of Gyarados killed the lava man.  
  
Lava Man: AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Turtle: My firepower can overcome water!  
  
Ness: PK Thunder!  
  
Pikachu: Thunder!  
  
Pichu: Thunder! Ouch! (Hurts himself with thunder)  
  
Turtle: You think electric attacks will do? Taste this! (Vomits lava)  
  
Ash: Gyarados! Create a water shield!  
  
Gyarados sprayed out bubbles and made a shield of water.  
  
Mewtwo: I never knew there was this kind of Pokemon move.  
  
Samus: Fire! (Shoots)  
  
Turtle: You'll never break through my rock hard shell!  
  
Ash: Splash him with Hydro Pump!  
  
Turtle: Augh! Take this! (Breathes fire)  
  
CF: Falcon Punch! Ouch!  
  
Peach: I'll try picking up a turnip. Wow! I picked up a bomb instead! (Throws bomb)  
  
Turtle: That bomb hurts!  
  
Zelda: I shall transform into Sheik! (Transforms)  
  
Sheik: Can you catch me in my super speed?  
  
Turtle: You'll never see a thing! (Exhausts smoke)  
  
Jigglypuff: These smokes are covering everything!  
  
Kirby: (Sucks in smoke) There!  
  
Nana: Won't you feel bad when you inhale smokes?  
  
Kirby: I feel dizzy...  
  
Dr. Mario: Smoking is not good for health. Take this pill and you'll be fine.  
  
Kirby: (Eats pill) Yuck! This tastes horrible! (Spits it out)  
  
The pill that Kirby splits flew into the turtle's nose.  
  
Turtle: There's something in my nose!  
  
Ash: Now!  
  
All those with projectiles fired at the turtle.  
  
Turtle: Argh!!!  
  
Sheik: Take this! (Shoots needle)  
  
Turtle: You got my eye! I'm blind!  
  
Gyarados continues to spray water.  
  
Samus: Charge Shot!  
  
Ness: PK Flash!  
  
Mewtwo: Shadow Ball!  
  
Turtle: AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! (Sinks back into lava)  
  
Pikachu: We did it!  
  
Smashers: YAY!!!!  
  
G&W: There's a water cooler there!  
  
The water stone absorbed the water cooler's water.  
  
Mario: We got them all!  
  
Samus: The volcano is erupting!  
  
Nana: The lava is flowing this way!  
  
CF: Run!!!  
  
The Smashers ran and climbed for their life.  
  
Fox: The exit is at the top!  
  
Falco: The lava is flowing up!  
  
CF: Move fast!  
  
Ash: I'm out of here fast!  
  
Ash sends out Aerodactyl and flew off first.  
  
Ganondorf: Don't leave us alone!  
  
Falco: I called the jet to come automatically!  
  
The jet came to the exit and the Smashers got into the jet and flew off before the volcano erupts.  
  
The Smashers finally got all the sacred waters! Wait for the next amazing chapter! Please review fast! I want to see many good reviews. Also remember to tell me how Giygas should look like. 


	8. The War

Author's note: I have been waiting for a review that tells me how Giygas should look like, but there's none. If I don't get any reviews about that, then I can't do the final chapter.  
  
Chapter 8: Let the War Begin  
  
Roy: Now we have all the sacred waters!  
  
Ness: Let's fight Giygas!  
  
CF: But we don't where he is.  
  
Ganondorf: I wonder if I won the lottery, I'll check the radio.  
  
Radio: This is Pokey Minch speaking.  
  
Ness: Pokey is on radio?  
  
Radio: I am speaking for Giygas. He is now in Goldenrod City building his powers. Sooner or later, the world shall be destroyed; nobody will stop him. HA HA HA!  
  
YL: I can't believe that fatso Porky is working with Giygas!  
  
Radio: I'm Pokey, not Porky!  
  
YL: And how does he know I said Porky?  
  
DK: We'll have to drink the sacred water.  
  
Kirby: How? Maybe we can get juice out using the blender.  
  
Yoshi: Why not stick a straw into one of the holes and sip it.  
  
Kirby: You do it.  
  
Yoshi: (Sips with straw) Tastes like plain water.  
  
All the Smashers drank the sacred water from the water stone.  
  
Link: Did I really become powerful? (Shoots arrow at tree) Wow! That tree ripped in half from my arrow! YL: I'll try my bomb. (Throws bomb) Did you see that massive explosion from my bomb?!  
  
Everyone's power had become stronger than before. Mario's fireball could set the entire forest on fire, Pikachu's thunder could kill all living things in a lake, and DK's ground slap could create earthquakes. The Smashers head for Goldenrod City.  
  
Jigglypuff: This place is now dark and gloomy!  
  
Marth: Giygas has taken over it!  
  
Pichu: I heard a girl's screaming from that radio tower!  
  
They entered the radio tower and met many aliens.  
  
Moonman: It's the destined ones!  
  
Bowser: Let the battle begin!  
  
The Smashers fought all the enemies.  
  
Yoshi: A vending machine. But I don't have any coins.  
  
DK threw a Moonman into the vending machine and destroyed it.  
  
Yoshi: Thanks, DK! You made it free for drinking!  
  
Popo: Freeze! (Uses blizzard)  
  
Wooly Shamber: My wool protects me from coldness.  
  
Bowser: How about this? (Breaths fire)  
  
Wooly Shamber: Not fire!!! AHHHH!!!!  
  
A Moonman was about to get Zelda when suddenly some guy grabbed the Moonman.  
  
Zelda: It's the new age retro hippie from the Moonman base!  
  
Hippie: You saved me before, now I'll save you all!  
  
Samus: A walking CD and cup is attacking us!  
  
Ness: It's the Mystical Record and Cup of Scalded Coffee!  
  
The Coffee spilt at Kirby.  
  
Kirby: (Swallow coffee) How can coffee hurt someone?  
  
Hippie: (Grabs Mystical Record) Fly into the sky! (Throws it out the window)  
  
Peach: I'll clean this cup. (Grabs scalded coffee and cleans it)  
  
Ganondorf: I wonder if I won the lottery. (Checks computer) Yes! I won! (Holds up lottery) Yippee!!!  
  
A Moonman used PSI Fire to burn the lottery ticket.  
  
Ganondorf: NO!!! YOU'LL PAY!!!  
  
Moonman: AHHH!!!!!!  
  
Pichu: There's a voice coming from this cupboard. (Opens it)  
  
Pikachu: There's a girl inside!  
  
Whitney: Thanks for saving me! I tried to stop these aliens from taking over my hometown. Go get them, Miltank!  
  
YL: A cow! I just run out of Lon Lon Milk, so show me your milk!  
  
CF: It's moves not milk.  
  
Miltank: Moo.  
  
CF: Not moo also, but moves.  
  
Suddenly, the window breaks and the famous Pokemon trainers jumped in: Ash, Gary, Blue, Yellow, Chris, Kris, and Silver.  
  
Luigi: What are you doing here?  
  
Ash: To help you all!  
  
Dr. Mario: But this is for the destined ones to do.  
  
Chris: Who say that not destined ones can't help?  
  
All the good ones were able to defeat the aliens.  
  
Pokey: You all will never get me!  
  
Ness: Why are you doing this, Pokey?  
  
Pokey: So I can proof to you I'm better! Prepare to meet your doom! (Jumps into a robot)  
  
Samus: That should be simple.  
  
Pokey: This place is too small; let's fight outside.  
  
Outside...  
  
Pokey: My robot shall make you bow down before Giygas!  
  
Silver: Try and stop us!  
  
Pokey: Fire! (Shoots laser)  
  
Ness: (Uses PSI Magnet) I absorbed your laser to recover myself!  
  
Pokey: I have helpers also! (Sends out small robots)  
  
Hippie: This is my job! (Does a break dance to trip all the robots) Simple!  
  
Marth: Slice!  
  
Pokey: You cut off my robot's hand! But I have another one!  
  
Roy: Take that!  
  
Pokey: Not the remaining arm! But I can still run with legs!  
  
Link: Take that!  
  
Pokey: No! My robot is now useless!  
  
Bowser: Get out! (Smashes cockpit)  
  
Pokey: I surrender!!  
  
Ness: Where's Giygas?  
  
Pokey: He's hiding in the underground tunnel of Goldenrod City. Take this key to unlock his room.  
  
Mario: Let's a go fast!  
  
Suddenly, the giant head with disembodied hands appears.  
  
Fox: It's that giant head we met in Winter Woods!  
  
Falco: Why is he following us?  
  
Why is that giant head following them? Why is it wearing a hockey mask? Read the next chapter to find out! And remember to review, most important is telling how Giygas should look like. 


	9. Unexpected Enemy

Author's note: I hope you review.  
  
Chapter 9: Unexpected Enemy  
  
The giant head charged for the Smashers.  
  
Peach: He's after us!  
  
Mario: Mamamia!  
  
Suddenly, 2 giant hands appeared and stopped the giant head.  
  
DK: It's Master Hand and Crazy Hand!  
  
Master: We'll take care of him! You go get Giygas!  
  
Crazy: He he he! I haven't fought in a while! Heh heh!  
  
Silver: We'll help on fighting this head also!  
  
Link: Let's go and get Giygas!  
  
Master: Now take off that mask! (Shoots bullet)  
  
The bullet destroyed the mask, revealing the giant head to be.. ANDROSS!!!  
  
Whitney: It's that giant head we met in the Pokemon Stadium!  
  
Fox: Andross! Aren't you suppose to be dead!?  
  
Andross: How I returned isn't important. What's important is I must get my revenge!  
  
To see what Andross is talking about, see my first fanfic "SSBM: Pokemon Adventures".  
  
Falco: Fox and Me is staying behind to fight Andross, you others go!  
  
The other 24 Smashers went to find Giygas.  
  
Fox: Fire! (Shoots a big laser)  
  
Andross: Ouch! How did your laser get so big?  
  
Fox: We drank the sacred water.  
  
Falco: We'll fight using our jet!  
  
Fox and Falco got on their jet.  
  
Master: I grabbed one of his hand! Attack it quick!  
  
Chris: Go, Typhlosion!  
  
Silver: Destroy that evil hand, Feraligator!  
  
Kris: Get it, Meganium!  
  
Ash: You can do it, Venusaur!  
  
Gary: Show him whose boss, Charizard!  
  
Blue: Destroy it, Blastoise!  
  
Yellow: Do your best, Pikachu!  
  
The 7 pokemons destroyed the left hand.  
  
Master: Watch your aim next time...  
  
Crazy: I got his other hand also. He he he. Destroy it if you want. Ha ha!  
  
Fox: Aim for the hand!  
  
Falco: Fire the laser!  
  
Andross: You destroyed both of my hands! I'll eat you all! (Starts inhaling)  
  
Master: Fire into his mouth! (Shoots bullet)  
  
Crazy: Ho ho! This will be fun! (Fires bullet)  
  
Fox: Use the super bomb!  
  
Falco: Fire!  
  
The 3 shots flew into Andross's mouth, causing him to exploded and reveal his brain.  
  
Andross: I shall destroy you all this time!  
  
Whitney: I hate this sight..  
  
Gary: Scizor, strike the bulgy spot!  
  
Andross: Try and do it! (Grabs Scizor and shocks him)  
  
Gary: Don't treat him that way!  
  
Crazy: Bad boy! You deserve a bitch slap! Ha ha ha!  
  
Andross: How dare you hit me!  
  
Crazy: Boo!  
  
Andross: You're crazy!  
  
Master: He is crazy.  
  
Falco: Fire nuclear missile!  
  
Andross: OUCH! Take this! (Shoots lightning)  
  
Fox: The left wing is damaged!  
  
Falco: We have auto repair.  
  
Mastert: I'll show you my power! (Does a drilling charge)  
  
Andross: You're gonna drill through it!  
  
Crazy: So blood will flow out. He he he!  
  
Yellow: I hate seeing blood.  
  
Andross: That's it! (Fires a huge lightning beam)  
  
Master: RAHHH!!!!!  
  
Fox: Our right wing is destroyed!  
  
Falco: We have auto repair.  
  
Fox: So's the ceiling!  
  
Falco: The auto repair doesn't fix there.  
  
Andross: With the plane's ceiling gone, I can grab you!  
  
Fox: Don't do it! (Shoots laser)  
  
Andross: The laser won't hurt me, even if it's big.  
  
Crazy: Oh no you don't. Mua ha ha ha!  
  
Andross: Get off me! You laughing freak!  
  
Crazy: He he! I'm the laughing freak!  
  
Falco: We have an atomic missile.  
  
Fox: Fire it!  
  
Falco: Launch!  
  
Crazy: Lunch!  
  
Fox: Clean your ears.  
  
Crazy: Very funny! Hands have no ears!  
  
Too bad the atomic missile missed Andross.  
  
Andross: Ha! You miss!  
  
Master: It won't miss now! (Grabs missile and throws it back)  
  
Andross: AHHH!!!!  
  
Falco: We got no more missiles!  
  
Fox: Use your blaster! The power of sacreds water will hurt him badly!  
  
Falco: Fire! (Shoots laser)  
  
Andross: NO!!!  
  
Ash: Let's fire at him!  
  
Trainers: Attack!  
  
Master: Let it be gone!  
  
Crazy: Wee hee hee! This is fun!  
  
Andross: AHHHH!!!!!! You... dare..! I'll haunt you.. in your ... nightmares..! GAHHH!!!! (Explodes)  
  
Fox: YES!  
  
Whitney: He's gone for good.  
  
Falco: Fox! Let's go find the others quick!  
  
At the underground tunnel..  
  
Mario: This is da door. Lets a unlock-a it.  
  
Ness: Get ready everyone.  
  
Bowser: I'm on my toes.  
  
Pikachu: I'm fully charged.  
  
Mewtwo: Let's do it!  
  
Mario: We rush-a in and grab-a Giygas! (Unlocks door) GO!  
  
Peach: There's no one inside.  
  
Roy: Maybe it's down the stairs.  
  
So the Smashers went down the stairs.  
  
The final chapter won't come until I get the review I want. If you want to continue it, then review. 


	10. Giygas

Author's note: I wanted to be nice, I also can't wait for anymore reviews, so I'll start this chapter even though I didn't get the review I want.  
  
Chapter 10: Battle with Giygas  
  
The Smashers found themselves inside a room with organic walls and floors.  
  
Mario: Mamamia!  
  
Ness: Reminds me of the game "Contra".  
  
Peach: This is disgusting!  
  
CF: Let's go get Giygas!  
  
The Smashers came to a dead end.  
  
Yoshi: Now what?  
  
The walls opened, revealing...  
  
G&W: A TV? We came this far just to battle a TV?  
  
A red monstrous face appeared on the TV.  
  
Giygas: The destined ones have come. I congratulate you for getting this far to be destroyed!  
  
Link: If that will ever happen! We'll destroy you!  
  
Ganondorf: Prepare to meet your maker!  
  
Bowser: The power of the sacred waters will hurt you!  
  
Giygas: You shall not escape this place!  
  
The entrance to Giygas's room closes.  
  
Fox: We're too late!  
  
Falco: Our lasers can't destroy the organic walls!  
  
Ness: We're trapped inside!  
  
DK: You're going down, Giygas!  
  
Giygas: PSI Rocking!  
  
Ness: He knows my super PSI attack!  
  
Kirby: But I never saw you using it.  
  
Luigi: He burned off my hat!  
  
Mario: Here! (Shoot tons of fireballs)  
  
Giygas: Your peashooter will never work on me!  
  
Ganondorf: Warlock Punch!  
  
Roy: Flare Blade!  
  
Marth: Shield Breaker!  
  
Giygas: Give up. It's useless.  
  
Jigglypuff: No attacks can hurt him!  
  
Mewtwo: Even after drinking the sacred waters, we still can't hurt him.  
  
Pikachu: Have Spy-Spy lied to us?  
  
Ness: I remember that he's weak to prayers.  
  
DK: What do you mean?  
  
Ness: We must pray for our friends to encourage us to fight on.  
  
Giygas: I will not let you succeed this time!  
  
Some veins grabbed the Smashers.  
  
Peach: AH!  
  
Yoshi: I'm caught by fleshy snakes!  
  
Jigglypuff: Hmph!  
  
YL: I can't use my sword!  
  
Zelda: Please.. anyone.. help us...  
  
Outside...  
  
Fox: I sense them in danger.  
  
Falco: But we can't go in.  
  
Fox: I hope they're all right.  
  
Falco: Please come out alive.  
  
Back inside..  
  
Zelda: Please.. listen to... us..  
  
Giygas: You dare pray in front of me! Die!  
  
Zelda: I can't breath...  
  
Link: That's it! (Spins free) Take that! (Cuts off the veins)  
  
Giygas: You!  
  
Link: Let's protect Zelda while she's praying!  
  
Bowser: We mustn't give up!  
  
Dr. Mario: Believe in your powers! We can do it!  
  
Giygas: Stop dreaming! (Fire lasers)  
  
Ness: I can't absorb it with my PSI Magnet!  
  
Pichu: Don't give up!  
  
Zelda: Help us... Anyone.  
  
Outside....  
  
Master: The Smashers, how are they doing?  
  
Ash: They better succeed.  
  
Kris: Please don't get defeated.  
  
Chris: We're supporting you all, hope you can hear us.  
  
Crazy: Ho ho! They won't lose. Giygas will lose!  
  
Yellow: Please win the battle!  
  
Inside...  
  
Giygas: I hear it! Your friends are hoping for your return! This must not happen!  
  
Marth: Keep praying Zelda!  
  
Giygas: Stop it! (Shoots laser)  
  
G&W: (Catches the laser with Oil Panic)  
  
Zelda: Give us strength...  
  
Outside  
  
Fox: Please live..  
  
Falco: You must win!  
  
Silver: We're supporting you all!  
  
Gary: You can do it, believe in your powers!  
  
Inside...  
  
Giygas: ARG!!! Why is this happening!? The power of everyone's prayer is getting stronger!  
  
Pikachu: You'll never win!  
  
Zelda: Anyone... Please help us!  
  
In Saturn Valley...  
  
Elder Saturn: Rescuers of me big trouble! Pray for them we must! Zoom!  
  
Mr. Saturns: Pray for them we are doing! The battle they will win! Ding ding!  
  
On some mountains..  
  
Hiker: I think I hear someone talking to me. I must be the ones that rescued me from the aliens. Even though I can't go there to help them, I'll pray for their safety.  
  
Back at Goldenrod City...  
  
Giygas: Grrr.. How dare you! I can't stand the prayer!  
  
CF: We're winning!  
  
Giygas: I can't stand the prayer!  
  
Zelda: Anyone.. Please help us!  
  
Suddenly, all the readers of this fanfic felt the urge to pray for the Smasher's safety. All the readers begin praying. Back to the story...  
  
Zelda: Help us...  
  
Giygas: AHHHH!!!!!!! STOP!!!!  
  
The whole place begins shaking.  
  
Luigi: EARTHQUAKE!!!!  
  
Kirby: And a strong one too!  
  
Giygas: You.. Curse you.. Smashers... I shall take you along..  
  
The whole place starts to explode.  
  
Ganondorf: We'll be blown up!  
  
CF: We can't get out of here!!!  
  
Mario: MAMAMIA!!!!  
  
Luigi: AHHH!!!!!  
  
Zelda: HELP US!!!!  
  
Then the whole place exploded....  
  
To be continued.... 


	11. Epilogue

Author's note: Sorry if you didn't like chapter 10 very well. As you can see, I'm a very impatient person and doesn't have good imaginations, so I usually take the plot of other stories when I'm going to make one.  
  
Chapter 11: The End?  
  
Fox: Hey, wake up!  
  
CF: The F-Zero competition is tomorrow; wake me during that time.  
  
Fox: Just get up!  
  
CF: Shut up, you evil Blood Falcon!  
  
Falco: This should wake him! (Smashes him with a garbage can)  
  
CF: Hey! What the?!  
  
Falco: I didn't know you talk in your dream.  
  
Samus: What happened?  
  
Ash: You did it.  
  
Luigi: Did we? That's great, I finally got a chance to change my wet pants.  
  
G&W: Where's that TV?  
  
Ness: That's not really a TV; it's actually a glass container and Giygas is some sort of a gaseous monster.  
  
Bowser: If it were a TV, then I would change the channel.  
  
Zelda: I think I turned skinnier after being squeezed by the veins.  
  
Link: You look sexier that way.  
  
Zelda: I feel the dress starting to fall off.  
  
Link: Anyone has a camera?  
  
Others: Only if you tell us your reason.  
  
Link: To.. uh... Oh yes! To tape down everything here!  
  
Kirby: That's not a good reason.  
  
Roy: If you want to watch more, I have a lot of those at home.  
  
Popo: A lot of what?  
  
Roy: Kids shouldn't know that.  
  
Zelda: Too late! I found out what were those and sold it!  
  
Roy: I paid more than $300 just to buy those!  
  
YL: Is it the one about girls who..  
  
Roy: Shut up! (Cover YL's mouth)  
  
Mewtwo: We know what's that already.  
  
CF: That tape was good.  
  
YL: Where's that fatso Porky?  
  
Falco: I bet you mean Pokey. Hey? Where is he?  
  
Yellow: I saw him running off when fighting Andross.  
  
Silver: Just leave him; he won't bother us anymore.  
  
Hippie: This is the wildest time in my life. I wish another event like this would happen, even if I have to live 1 million years to see another!  
  
Master: Great job, Smashers. You have mastered the techniques I taught you all.  
  
Ganondorf: Wait; have our power turned back to normal?  
  
Mario: Lets a see. (Throws fireball) Yep, it's a small crappy fireball instead-a of a big-a fireball.  
  
CF: Dang, I was gonna use it for the F-Zero race next week. I could punch down other racers catching up with me.  
  
Peach: Anyone noticed that we survived the explosion of this place? I think it's the sacred water that protected us from the explosion.  
  
Link: Now that Giygas is gone. Now what?  
  
Suddenly, a man fell from the sky and onto the ground.  
  
Man: Ouch!  
  
Yoshi: Are you a fallen angel?  
  
Man: I'm the cameraman! We always fall from the sky to take pictures of you! For destroying Giygas, I would like the 26 Smashers to have a group picture.  
  
Peach: I need to make up.  
  
The Smashers formed a group.  
  
Cameraman: Say "moldy mushroom"!  
  
Mario: Why-a moldy mushroom?  
  
Ness: What happened to "fuzzy pickle"?  
  
Cameraman: Enough questions. Just say it.  
  
Smashers: We are the best!  
  
Cameraman: That wasn't what I told you, but the picture was good anyway.  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
(Credits rolls as the lovely end music of Earthbound plays)  
  
Nintendo: For making the awesome characters of Super Smash Brothers Melee.  
  
Shigetsu Itoi: For making the great game Earthbound.  
  
Hidenori Kusaka: For making the awesome manga "Pokemon Adventures".  
  
Fanfiction.net: For the great site to post fanfics.  
  
You: For reading this story and giving good reviews.  
  
-  
  
-  
  
- ???1: Master Giygas is gone.  
  
???2: How can this happen? The Onion of Enlightment was correct.  
  
???1: What must we do now?  
  
???2: We'll make the destined ones pay.  
  
The End?  
  
This is the end of the story, but there will be another story that will be the sequel. Have patience and wait for it. Hope you like this story. Please give nice reviews. 


End file.
